Typical computing devices use high-speed memory devices such as double-data rate (DDR) memory. Transient signal errors that may occur while accessing memory negatively impact system reliability. For example, memory errors may be caused by signal misalignment due to process, temperature, and voltage variations. Typical computing devices may attempt to detect and correct memory errors after they occur at various abstraction layers of the memory subsystem, from hardware to software. For example, computing devices may include memory reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) features such as error-correcting code (ECC), memory migration, or sparing. As another example, computing devices may perform write CRC or integrity checks over critical data structures.